Spirit Halloween 2019: Latest News
__NOEDITSECTION__ THIS PAGE DOCUMENTS THE LATEST NEWS FOR SPIRIT HALLOWEEN'S 2019 SEASON (Underlined Words Are Titles of Animatronics Confirmed For 2019) Animatronics *Man's Possessed Friend *Hugz the Clown *Nightmare Harvester (Online-Only) *Terror Dog Life-Size Replica (Online-Only) *Pumpkin Patch Prowler (Online-Only) *Rotten Ringmaster (Online-Only) *Tug-of-War Clowns (Online-Only) *Bloodthirsty Betty *Cerberus (Online-Only (Possibly)) *Double Trouble *Feed the Clown Game (Rumored) *Good Times Clown (Rumored) *Mummy Fogger (Rumored) *Haunted Deer Head Plaque (Rumored) *Cocooned Corpse *Flying Vulture *Talking Tiffany Doll ---- Props *Good Guys Chucky Doll - Child's Play 2 *''Two More Chucky Franchise Dolls'' *Hanging Clown (2019) *Shocked Skull *Twisty the Clown Static Prop (Online-Only) ---- Themes *''TBA'' ---- News August of 2018-June of 2019: The Sitting Scarecrow, Hanging Shaking Spider, Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas), the Jumping Spider (Brown), the Hovering Ghost, the Burlap Horror Scarecrow, and the Pennywise (2015) animatronics are all animatronics sold out during this time. (The Cocooned Corpse is brought back after being sold out and expected to ship in July.) (It is currently unknown if it will appear in store again for the 2019 Halloween season.) ---- May 14: Man's Possessed Friend is confirmed to be returning for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. May 17: Hugz the Clown is confirmed to be returning for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. May 22: The Nightmare Harvester is confirmed to be returning online-only for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. ---- June 7: Brief tease of the Terror Dog Life-Size Replica is uploaded to Spirit's Youtube Channel, however, the listing is already up. June 8: Full sneak peek (at the bottom of page) of the Terror Dog is released on Spirit's YouTube channel, to correspond with the 35th Anniversary of Ghostbusters. June 17: The Pumpkin Patch Prowler is confirmed to be returning online-only for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. The Rotten Ringmaster has a sneak peek released on Spirit's YouTube channel. June 20-21: The Good Guys Chucky Doll - Child's Play 2 is revealed to be a prop sold by Spirit for the 2019 Halloween season. June 22: The Tug-of-War Clowns animatronic is revealed to be sold online for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. June 28: An image of the rumored Haunted Deer Head Plaque is revealed. June 29: The Bloodthirsty Betty animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. June 30: The Cerberus animatronic is revealed to be returning online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters. ---- July __: The Flying Vulture animatronic's listing reveals it will return online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. July 1: The Double Trouble animatronic is revealed to be returning in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. This same day, the animatronic also receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. July 4: Images of the rumored Feed the Clown Game, Good Times Clown, and Mummy Fogger are discovered. July 8: The Twisty the Clown Static Prop gets a listing which reveals it will be sold online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. Later on, the prop receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. ---- Trivia *On June 23 a list of animatronics was leaked on the popular platform, Instagram. It is currently unknown whether or not the names are official: ---- *UV Jumping Spider *SVI Wheelz the Unicycle Clown *SVI Puking Clown *GM NBC Sally (revamped, no longer clicks every time she blinks) *Red Ghostly Girl on a swing *PT Evil Triplets *Chucky Doll Replica (is on website) *Talking Tiffany (is on website) *YJ Interactive Horror Game *Officially Licensed Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees (said to be similar to the 2008 version with a bit more animation) *Officially Licensed Trick 'r Treat Sam (said to be a "bump and go" animatronic) *Translucent Girl *Clown See Saw *SVI Good Times Clown *SVI Good Times Doll *Stackable Scarecrow *CCL Body Bag *SVI Feed the Clown Game *SVI Clown Car *Haunted Deer Head Plaque *Chucky Doll Lifesize Replica (is on website) *Tiffany Doll Lifesize Replica (is on website) ---- *The Towering Clown is an animatronic heavily rumored to be returning in stores for the 2019 Halloween season, although there is not yet any evidence. *It is possible for any of the returning animatronics to be returning online-only for 2019. *A new "Sitting Scare" animatronic will likely be produced for the 2019 Halloween season. *The Towering Reaper, Roaming Creepy Bear, Evil Eye Spellbook, Hanging Clown (2016), and several smaller animatronics all have massive clearance sale prices currently. *DISCLAIMER: THESE NAMES HAVE BEEN MADE AVAILABLE HERE FROM A LARGE PLATFORM THAT ALREADY FEATURED THE LEAKS. THESE HAVE BEEN MADE PUBLIC ALREADY* ---- Videos (New Clips) https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/07552243-AVS Category:Spirit Halloween Category:2019 Category:Under Construction